Software intended to be licensed on a per-device basis is vulnerable to device “mirroring” which confuses existing licensing methods that use local device serial numbers or other internal IDs (that can be mirrored) for control. License methods that require manual login authentication and attempt to track or control concurrent use are prone to user error (forgetting/mistyping login credentials), cumbersome user requirements (login/password/email management and loss), and false controls (legitimate use incorrectly delayed or restricted).